


Will you be my wife?

by wendy1103



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Vanity Engagement





	Will you be my wife?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything, just an idea I had, probably a bit far fetched given the stabbing and stitches, all feedback welcome.

“ .... and I never thought these words would leave my mouth,... but here they come... Will you be my wife ? “ 

Vanessa looks at her like she’s in shock, even though she knew the question was coming, with lips pursed together staring at Charity, 

“ of course I will “ she says softly, 

They both look ready to burst,  
as Charity slips the ring on her finger. They’re both so welled up and fighting back tears after a roller coaster of a day, they embrace in a hug, and before they know it there’s fireworks erupting above them. They turn pressing their cheeks together and sharing a giggle 

“It’s like they’re for us babe” Charity says.

“It’s perfect” Vanessa exclaims. 

Charity presses a kiss to her cheekbone. They hold each other so lost in the moment, erupting with laughter at the sight of the fireworks display for Miles and his now ex fiancé to be. 

They laugh for a few moments and turn gazing into each other’s eyes, as their tears start to dry. Lips curl into smiles, and they’re completely lost in each other.  
Vanessa lifts her right hand, and uses her thumb to softly wipe a final tear from Charity’s cheek bone. Charity takes Vanessa’s other hand in her own, holding it for a moment before ghosting her thumb over the new ring on her finger. The smaller woman moves her hand sliding her index finger over the taller lady’s lips. It’s like they’re both making sure this is real, checking that they’re not dreaming. 

Charity moves herself closer tilting her head, she let the vets hand fall slowly, she wraps a hand around the back of her neck and pulls them together for the softest of kisses. The vets hands nestle and charity’s waist and they continue to kiss, soft and slow, but they can feel each other in it. Charity is on the verge on tears, and she can feel Vanessa getting cold. 

After a few minutes Charity pulls away, 

“Ness.... babe, we should get out of here.”

**************

They sneak in the back door of the pub, knowing Chas will be serving at the bar.  
They don’t speak but Charity bends down to undo Vanessa’s jacket, knowing her stomach is too sore to bend, she pops the coat hook, and whips her own off adding it to the pile. 

Their hearts are thumping and Charity takes Vanessa’s hand as they tip toe up the stairs, they know every creak at this stage, and they haven’t said it, they don’t need to, but they know tonight needs no interruptions. 

Charity stops just before she opens the door to their room, cupping Vanessa’s cheek, and catching her eyes for a moment before kissing, really kissing her, she’s pouring herself into the kiss, but all of a sudden Vanessa tenses. The Landlady can almost hear her thinking. Charity can feel the air between them change, something is ticking over in the tiny vets brain. Vanessa pulls away, dropping her head, she opens the door and guides them into their room. Charity follows, wondering what’s just happened. 

She barely has the door closed and Charity is babbling .. 

‘“...babe look, is it the ring ? Cuz we can change it ya?” Her eyes darting frantically around the room, arms flying ..

“I’m sorry about today” she continues, “I was so nervous, and you know I don’t do nervous, tough as Zaks wellie me, but I had Chas in one ear and Tracey in the other...and I ..’

‘Charity..’ Vanessa cuts her off. 

She takes her by the hands and looks her in the eyes, 

“My ring is perfect, you are perfect, this is ... well it’s just very us” she giggles “thank you!” 

Charity grins at the lost look on Vanessa’s face. 

“Then what’s up babe?”

Charity tilts her head with that look, that look that’s reserved only for Vanessa. 

“well umm ..” she’s fiddling with the end of her jumper. 

“You know we haven’t .. since well, ya know, and I umm ... Well I don’t want you to be put off by my .. ” She glances at the bed and back to the floor, still messing with the end of her jumper. 

“Babe!” Charity interrupts

The vet drops her head further, 

“Vanessa! look at me ..” 

She can see Vanessa is nervous, and while they’ve had sex on almost every surface in the Woolpack at this stage, Charity never wants sex to cause any tension between them. She’s had too much of that in her life. Yes they started out with a few wild nights in the sack, but their relationship is clearly so much more now. Charity almost feels sick, she’s looking at Vanessa, who’s just been stabbed and she’s looking worried at what’s going to happen next. She doesn’t have the words to reassure her, the words to explain that her getting hurt, and nearly losing her, only makes her want her more, so Charity steps into the space between them. Using her index finger she presses Vanessa’s chin up, their eyes meet briefly, until their lips come together in a long, soft, kiss. Charity’s hands come to Vanessa’s shoulders and slowly work their way down her back, pulling her closer. Vanessa hums into the kiss, and the landlady groans at the sound. Charity’s tongue grazes Vanessa’s bottom lip, and she’s welcomed instantly. 

They kiss for a few minutes, hands wondering carefully, warmth at every touch until Charity breaks the kiss ghosting her hand over the vets jumper, above her heavily bandaged wound. Their eyes meet for a moment and then Charity leans forward, and whispers, 

“Let me make make love to you Ness” 

They both know that’s what it is, it’s not just sex, yes they have quickies when they have five minutes away from the kids, but neither of them have ever said it ‘making love’. 

Vanessa can feel her whole body swell and ache at the words, and suddenly her surgeons warnings of, 

“at least 6 weeks Ms Dingle” 

are gone out the window. Vanessa had wanted the hospital bed to swallow her up as Charity had quizzed him on when she could next have her way with her tiny blonde rocket woman before she was discharged. But Vanessa knew Charity was trying to lighten the mood, trying to break the tension and worry of the past few days and nights. 

Charity kisses the soft skin below her ear, as she felt Vanessa, almost melt against her. 

“ I’ll take it slow babe .. Please just let me feel you” 

The taller woman pulls back looking in the vets eyes, looking for some sort of approval, Vanessa nods briefly, and then their lips meet. Tasting, sucking, and Vanessa bites at the landlady’s bottom lip. 

They kiss hard and deep and Charity pulls the vets top over head in a now well rehearsed move. She guides her to sit on the edge of the bed, and stands between her legs. They kiss again, tongues searching as they moan against each other. The landlady breaks away and loosens Vanessa’s tank top from her pants and glides it up over her arms and returns, dropping to her knees and kissing her way down the vets stomach. Charity quickly pulls off her own top and then reaches her hand to Vanessa’s back removing her bra in a swift motion and then kissing her again. She trails a hand between the vets breast’s, eliciting a moan that echoes through her own body. She quickly removes her own bra and returns her hands to Vanessa’s back tracing patterns wanting to feel every inch of her. They break away from the kiss taking the opportunity to fill their lungs with air and charity leans down to remove Vanessa’s shoes and gestures for her to lift her hips. She pulls her pants and underwear off together, but notices the smaller woman wince when the skin in her abdomen tightens. 

“Ness ? ... get on your knees for me babe yeah?”

Charity helps her to her feet and guides her to kneel on the mattress placing her hands on the top of the headboard for support She can tell Vanessa’s a little confused, but she’s always gone with her ideas in bed, and knows this will be no exception, she can’t stand the idea of her new fiancé being in pain. Yes she needs to feel and kiss every bit of her, but she can’t take seeing her in any more pain. 

Charity kicks her shoes away, pulls her jeans and underwear off, and kneels behind Vanessa placing two hands on the vets chest gesturing for her to learn back. 

“Ok ? “ she’s asks. 

The smaller woman nods, her temple brushing back against charity’s cheek. 

“Tell me stop, whenever babe ...ok? .. I’ don’t want to hurt you.” She presses a kiss to her cheek. 

Charity starts to kiss her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, her hands moving across Vanessa’s chest, cupping her breasts, and slowly pinching her nipples alternating left and right, while continuing to devour her neck. She knows it will leave a mark, but she knows Vanessa won’t mind, Vanessa is wearing the ring she bought her, Vanessa is her fiancé. 

Charity can feel her own body begin to ache from the feel of the smaller woman’s skin. All the while her chest is pressed to Vanessa’s back, and they move against each other in perfect rhythm. Vanessa starts to moan and Charity slides her hands down her body, fingers trailing across her ribs, knuckles and finger tips brushing over the sweet skin between her breasts. She places her hand on Vanessa’s left side, ghosting gently across the bandaged wound. She holds it there continuing to kiss the back of her neck Vanessa drops her hand from the headboard, and their fingers entwine. 

“oh Ness “ 

Charity proclaims in a loud whisper her right hand moving towards the aching space between Vanessa’s thighs. Vanessa is panting, her breaths are erratic, and Charity starts to move her fore finger through Vanessa’s soaking folds. She moves to her entrance, circling and teasing, feeling the vet buck back against her chest. Her hand moves higher teasing around her clit and then she rubs her thumb across the bundle of nerves .. once .. twice .. 

“Charity” Vanessa whines.

“Inside ... now”, she gasps, “ please!”

Charity pulls her in for a kiss, it’s messy and wet. She pulls her hand away and moves it to the back of Vanessa’s thigh and ghosts her way up to Cup her wetness from behind. In that moment Vanessa moves her head to lock eye contact with her new fiancé, and Charity plunges two fingers slowly inside her, curling towards the spot that makes Vanessa melt. They hold eye contact, and Charity pulls her fingers out teasing her entrance again, and pushing them in again, harder and starting a slow, deep, rhythm. 

Charity’s not sure if she’s ever been so turned on. It’s definitely pretty soft in comparison to usual night given Vanessa’s stitches are pretty new, and that they shouldn’t even be doing this.. But the smaller woman’s head is on her shoulder, her back moving in sync with her own chest, it’s hot and sweaty, it’s everything she thinks. This woman is everything. 

The vet moves her hand above her head and reaches back to pull on charity’s hair. Pulling the landlady closer to her body. 

Ness wants more she thinks. She keeps her right hand moving, curling deep inside and the vet is riding her fingers, grinding against charity’s core. 

Charity slides her left hand across her chest, a quick pinch at each nipple, before she her uses two fingers to massage slow circles against Vanessa’s clit. Instantly she feels muscle tighten around her fingers. The vet starts to chant Charity’s name and the landlady knows she’s close. Charity thinks she could scream because Vanessa is so beautiful in the moment, spent, and giving herself over completely.  
Vanessa said she’ll be her wife, and right now, perfect, wonderful, Vanessa is falling apart in her arms. 

“Let go Ness, I have you, come for me” 

Charity whispers in her ear. She starts to kiss every bit of skin she can reach at the vets neck and speeds up both of her hands. Their body’s keep moving together faster and harder until Vanessa comes, hard, all her weight leaning on Charity. Her fingers keep moving slowly, pushing Vanessa over the edge. 

“CHARITY” Vanessa cries. 

She moves both of her hands to hold the vet tight against her, while her body rides out the last moments of orgasm and Charity can feel it against her own chest, and she kisses the smaller woman’s cheek, her temple, her jawbone, and presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

A tear falls from her eye, 

“ I love you Ness.”


End file.
